


Укус

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Безнравственность, манипуляторство и алкоголь.





	Укус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231857) by [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren). 



Стояла глубокая ночь. Сквозь раззанавешенное окно светила луна, обволакивая всё жидким серебром и выхватывая из темноты Уолтера. При ином освещении он представал красивым юношей, красивым, но с жестокостью во взгляде, от которой становилось не по себе. Луна же смягчила черты лица, усыпила хищника, явив Ганимеда на месте Аполлона.   
Артур пригубил ещё виски. Неразбавленный крепкий напиток ожёг горло, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Лёд не помешал бы, но Артур ни за что не позвонил бы сейчас слугам. Какого только беспорядка в любое время суток им не доводилось разгребать; сладкий сон их волновал Артура меньше всего. Но совсем другое дело, если, заявившись в спальню, они увидят... Именно это и увидят. Блядь.   
Он дотянулся до графина с виски и налил себе ещё, затем снова откинулся в кожаном кресле. Халат и разношенные шлёпанцы красотой не отличались, но в них было тепло. Ночь выдалась прохладной, и Артур не укрыл Уолтера намеренно, со злорадной надеждой, что мелкий засранец простудится. Шансы на успех были невелики, мальчишке обычно и холод, и жара были нипочём, как статуе слона, но попробовать стоило. Кто не рискует, и всё такое...   
Почёсывая поросшую волосами грудь, Артур размышлял о юном красавчике-дворецком, спящем в постели своего хозяина. На столике стояла бутылочка с маслом, услужливо извлечённая Уолтером из кармана, пол был усеян использованными салфетками. Посторонний наблюдатель не мог бы со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что здесь занимались сексом, но неладное, несомненно, заподозрил бы. Артур был старше Уолтера на десять лет, мальчишка убивал примерно столько же. Попытки убедить себя, что из-за несуществовавшего детства хронологический возраст Уолтера, семнадцать лет, не имеет значения, успехом не увенчались. Настырное чувство вины не давало покоя, а чудесное умение некой части Артурова тела вставать по стойке смирно вне зависимости от стадии опьянения начинало казаться скорее уязвимым местом, нежели поводом для мужской гордости. Рассудок был не в восторге и всё норовил спрятать голову в песок.   
Ганимед зашевелился, потянулся и зажёг лампу. Артур вздрогнул, глаза снова заслезились.   
— Который час?   
— Около двух-трёх, — отозвался Артур.   
Уолтер свесился с кровати и порылся в куче одежды на полу, разыскивая сигареты.   
— Курение — очень вредная привычка.   
— Скажем так: я брошу курить, когда вы бросите пить.   
— Отъебись, — машинально огрызнулся Артур.   
Зажав сигарету в зубах, Уолтер ухмыльнулся и провокационно вытянулся на кровати в чём мать родила, сияя безупречной, за исключением старых шрамов, наготой.   
— Вызываетесь добровольцем?   
— Чёрт побери! — Стакан виски полетел через комнату. Метким прыжком Артур тяжело приземлился на кровать и вцепился в горло Уолтеру, который даже не попытался увернуться.   
— Эй, моя сига!   
Матерясь, Артур похлопал по дымящейся простыне. Уолтер воспользовался моментом, чтобы обвить талию Артура руками и ткнуться в ухо языком.   
— Да угомонишься ты или нет? — Артур перекатился на спину, но мальчишка, цепко обхватив его коленями, перекатился с ним вместе и, прежде чем Артур успел опомниться, прижал его своим весом. — Ты, безнравственный, манипулятивный мелкий засранец. Ты подпоил меня.   
Уолтер был в корне не согласен.   
— Никоим образом, вы и сами неплохо справлялись. Я всего лишь оказал небольшую моральную поддержку. — Он двинул бёдрами, и атласная подкладка халата неуютно-волнующе скользнула по члену Артура.   
— Боже.   
Уолтер склонился и долгим поцелуем прижался к неподвижным губам Артура.   
— Вы не хотите?   
— Нет.   
— Ну ладно.   
С неправдоподобной гибкостью он прижал горло Артура пяткой, нагнулся за пачкой и снова оседлал его талию, зажигая новую сигарету.   
— Вы злитесь на меня. Почему?   
— Не в моих привычках заниматься сексом с мальчиками под моим начальством.   
— Да не секс это вовсе.   
— Прости, — упавшим голосом произнёс Артур. — Судя по всему, я упустил некоторые жизненно важные области твоего образования. То, чем мы занимались пару часов назад, обычно называется сексом, также бытуют понятия как «трахаться», «ебаться», «вставлять»...   
— Проникновения не было — значит, не секс.   
— Что же, в таком случае?   
— Взаимная мастурбация. — Уолтер вытащил изо рта сигарету и кончиком розового языка обвёл нижнюю губу Артура. — О, да будет вам... Было не так уж плохо. И рубашку с меня сорвали вы.   
— А ты поцеловал меня!   
— Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться. Занимались же вы этим с Айлендзом, так что не то чтобы я попрал святость вашей гетеросексуальности.   
— Я был ещё совсем зелёным юнцом! — отбивался Артур. — Кстати, а про Айлендза тебе кто разболтал?   
— Сам Айлендз, — пожал плечами Уолтер. — Кто же ещё?   
— Убью.   
— Не переживайте так. Я подсунул ему самокрутку с гашишем. Он даже не почувствовал разницы. Потом, правда, очень расстроился, всё хватался за оружие и называл себя чудовищем.   
— Не пори чушь. Айлендз не курит... уже сколько лет... Уолтер, не может быть!   
— Простите, начальник, — весело отозвался Уолтер. — Очень даже может. — Рука его шмыгнула за полу халата Артура, чувствительно ущипнула беззащитный сосок.   
— Сколько тебе тогда было?   
— Тринадцать? Четырнадцать? Не помню точно.   
Артур удручённо зажмурился.   
— Слезь с меня. Пожалуйста.   
Уолтер пожал плечами и повиновался. Влекомый нестерпимой жаждой, Артур, шатаясь, добрался до виски и хлебнул прямо из графина, не возясь на сей раз со стаканами. Уолтер, болтая ногами, примостился на краю кровати, выставив своё достоинство напоказ во всей красе.   
— Прикройся, бога ради, а то выколешь кому-нибудь глаз.   
— Вам ещё не надоело? — заворчал Уолтер, послюнявил пальцы, чтобы загасить кончик сигареты, и кинул окурок в сторону. Подобравшись к Артуру, Уолтер отнял и вернул на стол графин с виски, звякнув стеклом. — Нижайше прошу прощения, я пребываю в некотором замешательстве. Не хотите ли вы сказать, что сражаться и убивать за свою страну в тринадцать лет мне было можно, а всё остальное — нельзя? Сэр Артур Хеллсинг, будьте любезны, избавьте меня от подобного вопиющего лицемерия.   
Крепко ухватив Артура за ухо, он прижался к его губам поцелуем, пробрался внутрь проворным языком. В то же самое время Уолтер развёл полы халата Артура и сжал его член. Артур застонал, ноги подогнулись, уверенный толчок опрокинул его в кресло. Уолтер опустился на колени рядом. Взяв член в руку, он бережно обхватил головку губами, потеребил языком щёлку, чем заставил Артура практически взвыть.   
— Зачем тебе всё это? — без обиняков спросил он, обретя вновь способность дышать. — Я был уверен, что тебе нравятся девушки.   
— Нравятся. Слишком нравятся. — Уолтер больно укусил Артура с внутренней стороны бедра. — Дрочить в одиночку скучно, вот я и подыскиваю себе мужскую компанию.   
— Слишком нравятся? Чего в этом дурного? — Артур охнул. Его член весьма приветственно отзывался на профессиональное обращение.   
— С девушкой я наверняка не сумел бы остановиться вовремя. Сделал бы всё по-взрослому. Видите ли, я намерен хранить девственность до первой брачной ночи.   
На словах «девственность» и «первая брачная ночь» рассудок Артура, и без того израненный и истекающий кровью, возопил благим матом, выбросился из левого уха, отскочил от плеча и закатился под кровать. «А ну обратно, трус!»   
— Артур? Он обмяк.   
— А?   
— Обмяк, — заворчал Уолтер, проводя языком от головки до основания. — Честное слово, я почти что оскорблён в лучших чувствах.   
— Прости, — рассеянно отозвался Артур. — Мне показалось, что ты упомянул о намерении жениться.   
— Ну да, когда-нибудь.   
— Ясно. Прости. Не представляю тебя женатым.   
— Я же христианин, не забывайте.   
Артур счёл благоразумным не оспаривать это заведомо ошибочное утверждение, пока зубы Уолтера находились в непосредственной близости от его члена. Мальчишка распахнул хозяйский халат и принялся облизывать соски Артура. Тот застонал и машинально обхватил Уолтера за затылок, притягивая ближе.   
— О, боже...   
— Богохульство — грех, — не преминул отозваться Уолтер. Голос его был слегка приглушён близостью чужой груди. — Лично мне такие штучки не нравятся, вообще не люблю, когда меня трогают, но, похоже, тут я в меньшинстве. — Он прикусил кожу, очень бережно. — Артур. У тебя снова встало. — Он запустил руку Артуру между ног, обхватил и сжал его яйца. — Идём. Давай вернёмся в постель.   
Он поднялся и потянул Артура за руку, пока тот не последовал за ним. Уолтер улёгся на кровать, Артур рухнул поперёк него.   
— Завтра я об этом пожалею.   
— Заткнись, старик. — Они поцеловались глубоко, сталкиваясь зубами. Уолтер застонал и ухватился за плечи Артура. — Заниматься этим с кем-то, кто тебе не нравится — совсем не то, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь. — Ты понимаешь хотя бы, что ты — единственное человеческое существо, на которое мне не накласть с прибором?   
— Заткнись, Дорнез. — Артур попытался нашарить на тумбочке бутылочку с маслом.   
— Не надо, обойдёмся и без...   
— Я велел тебе заткнуться.   
Артур заставил себя оторваться от мальчишки, щедро плеснул маслом туда, куда положено, затем прижался всем весом и потёрся.   
— Ах... Это... здорово. Можно... можно ещё кое-что попросить?   
— Что? — Артур обвёл языком ухо Уолтера.   
— Укуси меня. В шею.   
— Укусить? — мурлыкнул он и легонько ущипнул губами под мочкой. — Так?   
— Нет. Сильнее.   
Щипок чувствительнее.   
— Лучше?   
— Сильнее, блядь, сильнее!   
Артур укусил его, не жалея.   
— О да-а!   
Дрожа и брыкаясь, Уолтер кончил. Артур наблюдал, удерживая себя на весу. В голову лезли различные ядовитые замечания касательно Набокова, и развратных малолетних мальчишек, и ещё более развратных взрослых мужиков, но вслух он не проронил ни слова. Взамен, когда Уолтер затих, он спросил:   
— Ты уже всё?   
Приоткрыв глаза, Уолтер блаженно кивнул.   
— Отлично. — Артур перекатился на спину. — Моя очередь. Отсоси-ка мне.   
Дворецкий ухмыльнулся.   
— Угождать хозяину — моя святая обязанность.   
В процессе Артур разглядывал мелкие шрамы, как от булавочных уколов, на шее мальчишки. И он полагал, что шрамы эти многое объясняли.


End file.
